War and Games
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: new person, new Mobil Suit, new Oz? *dead story*
1. Beginings

Author's note: all right, first off I've only been watching Gundam Wing for about three weeks, not in order and missing a bunch of episode. So pleas no flames. Second I don't own Gundam Wing, *sigh* I don't even own anything Gundam Wing related. And third, in this Endless Waltz never happened. :) 

  
  
  
  


**_War and Games_******

Part 1

Beginings

By: Jelfia

  
  


A.C. 196

  
  


In Canada

A teen sat quietly in the back off the class. Her face expressionless. When the bell rang, signaling the end of class. She got up and left. Ignoring the hostile stares of her class mates. She walked out of the school never to be seen there again.

  
  


Somewhere on earth.

"Hey Heero, what's up." Duo smiled at his comrade. Heero just ignored him and walked in to class.

"Come on can't you say anything?" Duo said taking his seat behind Heero.

"No." Heero said emotionless as ever.

"I herd we're getting a new student to day. I herd that she doesn't have any parents. And she been in eight schools since the year begin." Duo said.

"You know Duo, you can't believe everything that you hear." one of the student said taking his seat next to Heero. The rest of the class filed in.

"Good morning class." the teacher said standing at her podium. 

"Good morning Mrs. Bigbee." the class replied, Duo could be herd above the rest.

"Class we have a new student Please say hello to Cimarron." the teacher turned to the girl at the door. She was tall and thin but held her self with the grace of a cat. She had red hair, and green eyes. A couple of student whistled wile the rest of the class said hello.

"Hello." she said with out any emotion.

"Look's like some one trying to be like you." Duo whispered to Heero.

"You can take the seat next to Mr. Maxwell. I'm sure he'll help you fit in." Mrs. Bigbee pointed to an empty seat. Duo jumped up and puled out the chair. Cimarron sat down and took out her book.

"So where are you from?" he wisped after the teacher had stared explaining the math problem.

"Canada." she whispered back, never taking her eyes off the teacher.

"Oh no not another one." Duo sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Cimarron asked, looking at Duo. The American boy smiled and said, "tell me that you show emotion, plesassssss." 

"What kind of emotion do you what me to show." she asked.

"Can you smile?" Duo asked showing his own smile. She looked at him and let evil smile spread across her face, showing off her unusably sharp K-9 teeth. She then drop the smile and whispered

"Now that you've seen me smile I must kill you." Duo's eyes got really big tell he saw her smirk.

"Why I... I'm the..." duo started but was interrupted.

"Duo Maxwell to the office now." Mrs. Bigbee said.

"Uh what did I do?"Duo asked innocently.

"I'm stuck to my chair. I know you did it so don't denied it." the class laughed as Duo stood up.

"I've been set up." he said as he walked out the door. Cimarron smirked got even bigger.

  
  
  
  


Later that day

"Hey Cimarron what up." Duo said. Cimarron turned around and waited for Duo to cache up. she did not have to wait long.

"Why don't I show you around." he smiled. "Unless you're busy."

"Nah. I got nothing better to do. Show me your town, o braided one." she smiled. Duo laughed and led the way.

  
  


Later still

"So, Braid boy what's this place?" Cimarron said pointing to the small house that Duo had stopped at. 

"Well i don't know where you live so I walked you to my house." Duo smiled. "Would you like dinner?" 

"Yes I would, do you want help fixing it?" Cimarron asked. Her eyes twinkling.

"Can you boil water?" Duo asked solemnly as he opened the door. Cimarron nodded.

"Good. HEERO Where are you." Duo led Cimarron to the kitchen. 

"What?" Heero asked coming in to the kitchen.

"Just wanted to know if you where home yet." he turned to the refrigerator. "How 'bout hamburgers?" 

"Sounds good to me."

  
  


30 minutes latter

"Mmm this is good." Cimarron said taking a big bite of the hamburger. Duo nodded to busy shoving the food down. Cimarron took this as a challenge, they each tried to out eat the other.

"You win." Cimarron said when Duo ate one more hamburger than her.

"Hahaha, ow I think I ate to much." 

"Well I'd better be off. I've got some stuff to do. Good night." Cimarron said leaving.

After the kitchen had been cleaned up by a whistling Duo. Heero said,

"Well?" 

"Well what."

"Hilide?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked, "Never mind I'm going to bed." then Duo went off in to his room. Slamming the door.

"Touched a nerve." Heero then went to the computer and started typing.

  
  
  
  


Duo's room

"That...that..."Duo hesitated, 'why am I mad?' 

"Cause he implied that I was cheating on Hilide" Duo answered his question out loud. Duo looked at the bed and sighted. He was going to have nightmares, he could all ready feel them. They where waiting, waiting for him to go to sleep. He surged, "might well get this over with." He lied down and fell asleep.

  
  


_ He saw Hilide talking to a woman dressed in a black jumpsuit, her hair was a black almost blue in color, done in a braid. Hilide laughed at something the woman had said, the woman turned around and looked straight at Duo, her gold eyes where full of laughter. Then Hilide disappeared and some troopers, dressed in uniform smiler to Oz, grabbed the woman. She put up a fight but one of the troopers hit her with the handle of his gun knocking her out. Then a siren cut thru the dream. _

And Duo shot straight up reaching for his gun. The siren was real, it was the alarm to let the people know that the enemy had been sighted. Duo ran thru the house and out the door, two steps behindHeero. 

"What's going on?" Duo asked, his dream forgetting. Heero ignored him. That's when they saw it. A mobile suit similar to the Gundam but a bit smaller, it has wings and was all black. As it flew over head Duo wisped, "I wonder where that one came from?"

inside the MS

A pretor smile slow appeared on the pilot's face. The pilot wore a dark green jumpsuit, gloves and a helmet. 

"Hmmmm interesting. There security is lax. They don't even have there MS ready." the Pilot shook its head.

"That was the purpose of you flying over them." The MS answered.

"Tell me again why I installed an AI chip in you?" the pilot flew the MS back the way they had come from.

"Because your stupid." The MS replied.

"Thanks Wind, I always know I can count on you." The Pilot responded sarcastically. Wind just laughed. 

  
  
  
  


the next day 

"Cimarron did you hear about the unidentified MS?" Duo asked as he sat down in first hour. She nodded. Then let that smirk appear.

"I've got an idea, and you can't get blamed for this one, cause I'll be you alibi." Cimarron whispered her plan to him. He nodded. 

Over the next two weeks they played jokes on every one. Including each other.

  
  


"Man am I hungry." Duo said looking up at the clock. "I still have forty minutes till lunch." Duo muttered then looked at Heero and was about to make a joke when the siren went off again. Heero headed out the door followed by Duo. They made there way to there Gundam. And was attacking the Mobil dolls before the base had time to get there own MS out. The black MS was there also, destroying as many MD as the Gundam pilots. After the MD where destroyed the black MS turned to the Gundam.

"Thank you." the pilot of the black MS said to the Gundam pilots.

"Hi, I don't suppose you happen to know who they are?" Duo asked.

"Yes. Oz, or else someone calling them self Oz." then the black MS took off.

  
  


The next day

Duo stood in the rain pounding on the door, 

"Come on Cimarron, I know you're here." he mumbled to himself. The door opened to revile Cimarron, but she looked very different. She had on Jeans and a tee-shirt, her hair was now blond and done up in a bun. But the thing Duo most noticed was the pistol in her hand.

"Uh hi Cimarron, where we're you today?" Duo smiled, pretending that he didn't see the gun.

"Hello Duo, I'm not going back to school."

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah." she put the gun up as she stepped away from the door. 

"Your hurt." Duo said when he noticed the bandage around her arm.

"It's nothing. I cut it yesterday. As for why I'm leaving, because of Oz." Duo looked dumfounded.

"How did you know about Oz?" He asked.

"I only going to telling you this because you're a G-boy. I know because I'm the one that told you."

"But the pilot of the black MS told us...that means you're the pilot." Duo set down on the couch.

"Your smart, braid boy." she smiled.

"But how did you get the MS?" Duo asked. Cimarron plopped down next to Duo.

"I'm only telling you this because I trust you. You're the first person I've actually enjoyed being with and trust. So I will tell." Cimarron hesitated then started her story, her eyes unfocussed. "We where created by scientist. We where designed to be the "perfect commando". We had enhanced eyes, hearing and healing ablates, we where trained to be soldiers ever before we could walk. There was ten of us. We each excels in different areas. My speciality was piloting. So they based most of my training on stuff I would need to know, mech skills, acting, stealing, fighting, weapons, and piloting. The only thing is they forgot the fact that we had feelings. Most of them killed them self, eventual only two of us was left. The projected was terminated, we where supposed to be killed but we escape. We decided it would be best if we went separate ways. So I infiltrated a nearby base and became one of the mechanics. None of the other mechanics like me so I got voluted to test pilot the new Gundamian Alloy Mobile Suit, or GAMS. They had designate the run to kill me. They didn't know how good I am at piloting 

They had used a Quimkalia crystal to power the GAMS. The only problem with Quimkalia is, if blood is spilt on it, the crystal forms a sort of symbiotic bond with that person. I had accidently cut my hand wile I worked on GAMS. The blood fell on to the crystal. So I had been planing on stealing it since then. I had also installed a AI system. So when I took her on a test pilot, we escaped. She's been with me ever since then." 

"She?" Duo asked.

"Yea, her name is Night Wind, but I usually call her Wind." 

"So, when are you leaving?" Duo asked standing up.

"tomorrow."

"In that case why don't we go and get some thing to eat, and check out the latest movie." Duo smiled. Cimarron looked at the door then reached for her leather jacket. "Lead on, O braided one." 

"Of corse, O cat like one."

  
  


Late that evening

"Thanks Duo for everything, I'm sorry that I have to leave. But the scientist knows I'm not dead, yet. You've been like a brother to me." Cimarron blinked once then contd. "well what I imagine a brother to be like any way." 

"Good by. And you can allows count on the god of death to help if you need it." Duo smiled then turned and left. 

  
  


Duo opened the door of his house quietly not wanting wake up Heero. The living room was dark. Duo took about two steps before realizing some else was in the room.

"Heero?" Duo asked quietly.

"What happened?" Heero asked. Duo didn't turn the light on, he just closped into one of the chairs.

"She was all packed up. She'll be leaving tomorrow. She was the Pilot of that MS. We went and saw a movie."

"Get some sleep Duo." Heero stood up and went to bed. Duo just curled up right there and fell asleep.

  
  


The next day

"Hey Duo, my man, what's up?" a student sat down next to Duo. Duo put on a smile, but anyone who really knew Duo would know it was fake. 

"Not much. Did you hear that new..." Duo stop, he heard screaming. The student in the class looked out the door to see two guards holding a girl between them. Duo recognized the girl it was Cimarron. She was screaming and trying to get free. A guard hit her with the butt of his rifle, knocking Cimarron out. As they carried her passed Duo saw two more guards holding her feet. The class was silent, until the intercom came on.

"Hello, this is Oz. We back and better than before. Now if you students would pleas make your way to the gym we have a demonstrate. Oh and you Gundam pilots, don't try leaving. Or we'll make the school pay." 

"Whoa man, that was messed up. I thought Oz was destroyed." 

"They where." Duo said as he stood up. His eyes burning in rage. The class merged with the rest of the school as they made there way to the gym. Duo felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Heero's hand.

"Let's go." Heero said.

"Let go Heero, they have Cimarron. I'm going to rescue her."

"Why?" Heero asked as they made there way to the gym. 

"I don't know, but I have to help her." Heero looked at his friend and saw the determination in his eyes and nodded. By this time they had made it to the gym. Every one was sitting quietly.

Two guards held Cimarron on her knees, her hands where handcuffed behind her. She had a large bruised forming over her eye. She stared at the wall, showing no emotion. A tallish well built guy walked up to Cimarron. 

"Ah my dear child, how are you?" the guy said sarcastically.

"I will not tell you any thing, scientist." Cimarron said still staring at the wall.

"Oh but you will, dear child. Now tell me where the Gundam pilots are." the scientist said.

"Why should I know them?"Cimarron said. 

"Because you always have interesting friends. You do know them. I saw you fight with them." the scientist said.

"If I did know them I would not tell you." 

"Fine. I heard that in the struggle you cracked a rib." he smiled as he started probing, none to gently, her sides till she winced in pain. He started pushing it hard, saying "tell me who they are and I'll stop." finally the rib snapped and Cimarron started breathing raggedly.

"I did not think you would speak. I trained you better than that. So another method will have to be tried." he waited for her to say something. When she said nothing he continued, "I will, dear child, shoot every person in this school. Unless the pilots are found." 

Cimarron searched the crowed looking for Duo. When she found him she sent a look that Duo understood. 

"He'll do it, we have to turn our selves in." Duo whispered turning to Heero, but Heero was not there. Duo stood up.

"Hey, Oz scum, here I am, the God of death waiting, well come on." Duo held his hands out waiting to have handcuffs placed on him. '_Heero you had better have a plan.'_

"Hey Duo man what are you doing, they'll kill you." Duo's classmate said, trying to pull Duo back in his seat.

"Of course they'll try killing me, it won't be the first time." Duo smiled. By this time two guards had come up to Duo. Duo's classmates scooted away from him, and the whole school was talking. They dragged Duo next to Cimarron. 

"So, dear child, is this pilot you friend?" The scientist asked. Cimarronignored his question. So the scientist grabbed the back of her head and made her look at him.

"You think he's cute don't you." he sneered. Cimarron eyes unfocused as she recited,

"I am the perfect commando, I do not fell pain, I do not have emotions, they only weaken me and benefit the enemy, I do not care for anything but the mission. I do not fear, not the enemy, not life, not death." as she finished a single gun shot went off, impaling its self in to the scientist's heart. Dead before his body hit the ground. The guards let go of there prisoners in order to find the killer. Cimarron got her feet under her and jumped straight up, kicking both guards. Either by luck or skill she hit both in the temple, knocking them unconscious. When she landed her ankle gave out, dumping her on her side.

Duo scythed his foot between his guards, dumping them on their back. grabbing a gun he asked,

"Who has the key?" 

"The scientist dose." One of the guards said, looking fearfully at Duo. Duo unlocked him self and tossed the handcuffs at the guard. 

"Put them on." Duo said, the guard did as he said. Duo undid Cimarron handcuffs tossing them to the other guard. Duo then sat down the gun.

"Hey Cim. you all right?" Duo asked kneeling next to his friend, she just gave him 'you got to be kidding look'.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"No..." she said slowly, "ankle's twisted." 

"Where there more guards?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, I took care of them. Get her and let's go." Heero said. Duo picked up his friend. She wrapped an arm around her rib then passed out.

"But where are we going? They probably know where we live or will soon." Duo said following the emotionless solider.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well what do you think? don't worry more coming soon. :) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  



	2. ﻿Allies

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do however, own my car, my game boy, and Cimarron. 

  
  
  
  


**_War and Games_**

Part 2

Allies

By: Jelfia

  
  


Looking around the room I spotted Duo siting in a chair, head back, arms hanging at his side, snoring quietly. I smiled and set up. That was a mistake, pain shot up and down my side. I hissed between my clench teeth. Duo shot up awake in a second.

"Hun...what...oh Cimarron your awake." Duo smiled. 

"Yea. Where are we?" I asked trying not to breath to much.

"A safe house. The other pilots are here. There trying to find out where the New Oz's base is and any thing else." Duo stood up. I threw off the covers to check for any more cuts or bruises. 

" I would like to meet the other pilots." I said standing up, Duo caught me as my ankle gave out again.

"Your still weak. Stay here I'll get them." Duo said, helping me back in bed.

"No, I need to get up and move around, it'll help." I said stubbornly. Duo helped me in to the kitchen/dinning room area. Heero was typing at his computer. There was three other males that I didn't recognized, one was Chinese and his black hair was slicked back, one had brown hair and I could only see one side of his face, and the other one had blond hair and was short but taller than me. I sat down in a chair, grateful to get off my ankle. The blond haired pilot came up to me.

"Hello I am Quatre Raberba Winner," he smiled then pointed to the brown haired pilot, "that is Trowa, and Wufey." he finished by pointing at the Chinese pilot.

"Hello it is a pleaser to meet you." I smiled then turned to Heero, "How much do you know about the new Oz?" 

"Not much, we think they're shipping out of Siberia, but that's about it." Heero said, not looking up from the computer.

"Heero if you don't mind, I can find out if Wind knows anything." I said.

"Maxwell, I think you friend has lost her mind." Wufey said quietly. Duo opened his mouth to respond but I put my hand on his leg, stopping him. 

"Wind is short for Night Wind the name of my MS." I responded. Heero pushed the computer towards me. I taped several keys then waited. Quatre and Duo both looked over my shoulder. 'Any second now. Yes there she is.' on the screen appeared a girl with a black body suite on, over one hip she had a coiled whip, the other hip held a low slung gun, her dark blue hair reached her knees with her bangs puled in to a bun, and a pair of sun glasses pushed up on her head.

"What. Oh you, where have you been. They've been looking for me, but they haven't found me yet." she smiled.

"Yea don't worry Wind my cracked rib and twisted ankle will be find." I said, the other pilots had all crowded around wanting to see the commotion.

"Oh of course it will be. So what do you want me to do if I'm found?" she asked.

"Uh, plan apple. But that's not why I called-" 

"Dose it have to do with those cute boys?" Wind interrupted me.

"Yes! Can you find out where the new Oz's main base is. Possibly out of Siberia."

"Yes of course, so who are those boys?" she smiled. She truly enjoyed bugging me. I sighed and muttered "why did I install an AI chip?" but louder I said

"Night Wind these are the Gundam Pilots." I turned to the pilots, and explained, "This is the computer generated form of Night Wind, she has a lot of free time on her hands, so she constantly up grades, and creates stuff like that." I closed my eyes and tried to push away the headache that was forming.

"Uh Cat, good news and bad news," Wind said calling me by my nickname. I go threw so many names that Wind had stared calling me that to make it easer on both of us.

"Good news first." I said oping my eyes.

"We'll I found a likely area that where the base could be. Near a town called Nymes" 

"And the bad news?" I asked all ready dreading it. 

"This." she was replaced by a video reply. As I watched it my gut went cold.

_ Two guards dragged a badly beaten man and put him on a devices. The devices held him wile sending red hot pain, Through out his body. He was screaming out answers to the questions the guy in front of him. _

"He's he still there?" I asked Wind, fingering the neckless that hung under my clothes. 

"No, but at lest you know he still alive." she said with concerned in her voice. I herd the other pilots talking but I didn't her about what. I nodded absently and stood up. Then the world spun into darkness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Duo reached out and caught Cimarron as she passed out. 

"What happen?"Quatre asked the computerized girl.

"She took it harder than I thought she would." 

"Then why did you tell her?" Duo asked, holding on to the unconscious girl.

"Because, she told me that if I ever found anything on him to tell her. But I don't think that's the only reason she fainted. She's seen worse." Wind looked a way for a moment then said. "Oh boy gotta go, just got company, well I'll be seeing you cutesy later." she then disappeared.

"Duo take Cimarron back to bed." Heero said as he started typing again. Duo nodded and carried her off.

  
  


two days later

Quatre sat on the chair next to the bed that held Cimarron. She stirred awake.

"It's good to see you awake again." Quatre said setting down the book he had been reading.

"Where's Duo?" Cimarron asked sitting up.

"He been by your side ever since he brought you here. So I offered to watch you so he could get some sleep." Quatre smiled.

"How long have I been a sleep?" 

"Well two days since you visited the kitchen/dining room. And you where out for about two days before that." 

"Ah that would explain why I'm starved." Cimarron smiled as she felt her wounds.

"I'll go get Duo." Quatre said starting for the door.

"No let him sleep. He needs it, I'm sure. Let's go get something to eat." She stood up.

"But your injured." He rushed up to help her.

"I heal pretty quick, it barley hurts now." Cimarron said but leaned against the kind boy anyway.

  
  


about a week later

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had left for Nymes, three days ago. Leaving Quatre to finish fixing the Sand Rock. Duo stayed behind to keep Quatre company. Cimarron wouldn't leave with out Duo.

Cimarron stoud in front of a mirror looking at her self. She had on a pair of Duo's pants, Quatre's shirt, and Duo's shirt open like a jacket.

"I need new cloths." she sighed, "but I am sooo broke."

"Miss. Cimarron I can let you have some money." Quatre said standing in the door way.

"Oh no I couldn't take your money." 

"It's ok Cat he got plenty." Duo said popping up behind Quatre.

"Duo don't you have any manners." Cimarron smiled, "I guess if you don't mind, Quatre, it would be nice to have a few things." 

"No I don't mind at all, here." Quatre hand her a credit chip card.

"Duo get back here, you are coming with me." Cimarron yelled to the rapidly disappearing boy. "Would you like to come too?" she asked Quatre

"No thank you." Quatre left. Cimarron went to look for Duo and found him hiding up in a tree. 

"Don't make me come up there, or else say good by to your hair." Cimarron said. Duo climbed down the tree saying "sorry cat girl, please don't hurt the hair." Cimarron smiled and thought 'like I would cut that hair, your just too cute with it.' they went to the mall, Cimarron had fun dragging him threw the girly part's of the store. They ate lunch. and did some more shopping.

  
  


later

Cimarron lay under the stars. Duo came up and sat next to her. Finally he asked, "what is your name?" 

"Uh, Cimarron." she remarked.

"No, your real name. The one your born with." Duo said.

"I don't have a name, I had a number." Cimarron said quietly.

"What did they call you?" Duo asked, meaning the others like her.

"They called me Cat. When they where being nice." Cimarron said.

"What did they call you when they weren't being nice?" 

"010296, my number, I still snap to attention when I hear it. Or they'd call me kid." she smiled a little as a tear ran down her face.

"Why?"

"Because I was the kid, I was always smaller than them. And I was very naive."

"What was the other one, that escaped, named?" Duo asked quietly.

"Bryan. I herd it once, and started calling him it. He was nice to me he never called me kid. He always enjoyed listening to me sing." 

"Hey uh, guys are you out there?" Quatre said out the door.

"Yeah. Where here. What's up?" Duo said helping Cimarron up. 

"Pack up, where leaving." Quatre said closing the door.

"Hey, do you think you could drop me off at a certain point?" Cimarron asked as they walked in the house.

"Sure. Why?"

"Uh, hehe, I need Wind." Cimarron chuckled.

  
  


two days later

"Is it just me or is that plan just no fun." Duo pouted playfully. Cimarron just ignored him and continued looking at the river. She was shivering slightly. 

"Hey Cat you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Cimarron said. They had been working hard the last two days to get there Gundams, in perfected working order.

"Come on time to go home." Duo said softly. 

"Hey Duo have you ever herd of a blood bond." Cimarron said turning to Duo.

"No. What is it?" 

"Well, if there's is some one that you like a lot, in a brother sister kind of way, then you both cut your hand and shake on it. Your slightingly agreeing to always be there for one another." Cimarron said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "So do you want to?" 

"Yes, dose this mean I can call you sis?" Duo smiled, and pulled out a pocket knife. Cimarron pulled out a smaller pocket knife. 

"On the count of three, we'll cut our left hand." Cimarron said the knife's blade poised over her palm. Togther they said, "one, two, three." And the blades cut into the all ready bloody hands. Duo and Cimarron clasped each others hands, letting the blood mingle and fall to the ground. They watched the sunset in silence.

  
  


Late that night.

Duo lay awake in bed, wondering if he should go get some food. Finally he slipped out of bed and out of the room, careful not to wake up his roommate, Heero didn't even stir. Duo was looking through the fridge when the light flipped on. 

"Duo what are you doing?" Cimarron stood in the door way, holding her blanket like a cape. 

"Hey I'm a growing boy, I'm allowed to have a midnight snack. But there's nothing to eat." Duo said closing the door.

"Uh behind the pot of Macaroni and Cheese is some frozen ice cream bars." Cimarron said sitting down at the table. The only thing that Heero could cook was Macaroni and cheese, and he made enough to feed 20 growing boys. Duo puled out two snack bars and tossed one to Cimarron.

"So what really brings you in here?" Cimarron said taking a bite.

"I have...nightmare and they always get worse right before a mission. And you?" Duo said. 

"I been thinking about the mission tomorrow. I've only ever killed in self-defenc..." 

"Oh. I didn't know. I thought you being the perfect commando..." Duo said.

"It's ok." Cimarron smiled.

"Hey come on let ditch the evidence and get to bed. Before the owner of these bars find us." Duo smiled throwing away the wrapper. Cimarron followed him in to living room. 

"Duo can you stay in here till I fall a sleep?" Cimarron asked lying on the couch, her bed. Duo nodded and sat down next to her head. She dosed off. So did Duo. (Nothing happened! Ok.:)

  
  


Morning

"Hey Duo you awake?" Quatre asked gently poking Duo. 

"Hun, oh hey Quatre what time is it?" Duo asked 

"We've still got two hours till we have to be at our Gundams." Quatre smiled.

Duo looked down at Cimarron who was curled up with the blanket. Duo got a great idea and carefully got up.

"Hey I'm going out I'll be back in less than an hour." Duo said grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"Where's Maxwell going?" Wufei asked coming in the room.

"He didn't say." 

  
  


"Humm which one to get. Ahgh to many to chouse from." Duo muttered to himself wile looking at the 'Wall of Stuffed Animals'. The storekeeper came down the ails.

"Can I be of assistant, young man?" He said politely.

"Uh yeah if I wanted to get a good luck...uh thingy for a friend, what would I get?" Duo asked scratching his head.

"Well what kind of animal dose this friend like?" the shopkeeper asked smiling.

"Cats, she defiantly likes cats." 

"Well there's a few cats down here," the shopkeeper snapped his fingers, "I've got it." he turned hurried to the back.

"Here you go." the shop keeper held up several cats of different colors, but they all had wings coming out of the back. "They just came in." 

Duo saw an all white one. He grabbed it. "This one is excellent. Uh do I need to do anything else?" 

"Are you giving it as a gift?" 

"Uh yeah sure." Duo surged the shop keeper helped Duo find a bag and tissue paper. Duo left felling quite pleased with himself.

"Duo where have you been?" Heero asked coming out of the kitchen, followed by Cimarron.

"Heero, you'll never learn to cook pancakes if you don't say in the kitchen." Cimarron said. 

"I brought donuts." Duo pulled out a box of donuts out of the large bag he was holding. Cimarron glared at Duo. 

"Fine, the pancakes weren't looking to good anyway."

"I got you some thing to." Duo said pulling out a smaller bag. And handed it to Cimarron. 

What is this for?"

"Good luck?" Duo said hopefully as she pulled out the winged cat. She got tears in her eyes.

"Oh Duo... thanks, braid boy." Cimarron smiled.

"No problem cat girl." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

done, you like? Questions, comments, anything in the way of feed back is welcome.(pleas, other wise I'll quit righting, and i have some good parts pland for latter on.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jelfia: Ah finished, humm, I wonder where I stuck that candy bar? *searches through draws*

Duo: Excuse me are you Jelfia the author of this story?

Jelfia: Yes, oh hello what brings you here?

Duo: There are a few things that you can't do that you have done.

Jelfia: Like what?

Duo: Well like threatening to cut my hair for example. Nobody is allowed to cut the hair.

Jelfia: I'm the author I'm allowed to do anything.

Duo: No, you can't do just anything.

Jelfia: Watch me. *snaps fingers, Duo is now wearing Sailor Moon's outfit, Duo's braid is now blond odngos, and Duo doesn't realized what has happen.*

Duo: Oh wow the big bad author snapped her fingers.

Jelfia: Look down, meatball head. *Duo looked down and turned bright red*

Duo: Ok, ok, you win, you can do any thing you want. But please get me out of this out fit, and my hair, change it back pleas.

Jelfia: Alright. *snap, Duo is back to normal.* 

Duo: Thank you.

Jelfia: Ja-ne, come visit me again.*Duo leaves* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. battles

Auther note: yeah ya know i don't own the lovely G-boys. But i do finaly have Gundam wing stuff :) the card game. I got this cute card of Duo...anyway enough babbling on with the story.

  
  


**_War and Games_******

Part 3

Battles

By: Jelfia

afternoon

I climb into Night Wind, my Gundaiman Alloyed Mobile Suit, or GAMS for short. I held the stuffed winged cat that Duo had given me, as a good luck charm. I placed her above my seat, like a guardian angle. 

"Angel, that will be your name." I smiled.

"No my name is Wind, not Angel. Shees Cat, I think you of all people should remember my name." Wind said as she powered up. Giving me a hard time as usually. I just ignored her and went thorough my customary preflight routine. I looked at the right wall. At eye level there is a spot with no buttons, so I had placed a picture of Bryne and me, from right after we escaped. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, I clear everything that doesn't have to do with the battle. 

I smell my sweat and blood, my hope, despair, longing, and wishfulness, all mix together. I smell battles. 

* * *

the Five gundam's and one mobile suit battled fiercely. Heero took out the M.D. with his customary efficeiy. Duo was laughing hard as he easyly wiped out his grope of M.D. Trowa and Wufei went after the base. Destroying it with little problem. Quatre fought but was told to keep an eye on Cimarron. Cimarron was using her whip with practical ease. Some times cutting thorough the M.D., sometimes she used her whip to grab one M.D. and throwing it on another. (A.N.It sucks i know.) 

  
  


After the battle

  
  


"Hey Cat, what are you doing?" Duo yelled standing next to the Wind. The door was open but Cimarron had not come out yet. 

"Come on up." came her reply, as the rope dropped down. When Duo was at the top he saw Cimarron with a helmet on, a clear blue visor covering her eyes. Her hands where resting lightly in her lap.

"Mk, Wind run a class 3 scan. Let me see it." she the turned to Duo. "Hey, so how do you like my humble cockpit?" 

"It's deferent, how do you pilot?" Duo asked, the cockpit didn't have joysticks or anything similar.

"Well, it was a trial system, they didn't use it any where else, because the pilot has to be in perfect condition to pilot." Cimarron said, pulling of her helmet. "Here I let you try." she put the helmet on Duo. Then pushed him down in the seat.

"Alright, put your hand in there, your feet go here." Cimarron pointed to too different spots. Duo shrugged and obeyed. Cimarron shut something over Duo legs, locking it in places. Duo's eye's got really big. 

"Don't worry, Wind could you run a...a..." Cimarron looked confused, the human form of Wind appeared on a side screen.

"How bout a level one training sim? Shees Cat, I knew your getting old but..." the picture of Wind was replaced by a 3-d form of Wind(the mobile suit.) 

"It's not that, and you know it." Cimarron noticed she was getting a strange look from Duo. "Sorry, I'll explain, one of the thing that is different about me is the fact that when I get in to battle, my adrenal level is like 2 to 3 times a normal person, but after words my low is worse, normally I get a little forgetful, and a really big headache, usual I take a nap. But anyway, if you move that how you control the Wind, if you look at that model it'll show you what the Wind would do." Cimarron smiled as she finished her sentence. Duo looked at the model and stated playing around. Cimarron grabbed a couple of tools and climbed on to Wind's shoulder. After a little while she herd a voice call up to her.

"Excuse me Miss. Cimarron is Duo up there we have a meeting." Cimarron looked down at the polite boy. 

"Yeah hold on. We'll be there in a moment." Cimarron climbed down to her cockpit. 

"Come on Duo, time to go. We've got a meeting to go to." Duo looked at her and nodded, he pulled out his hands as she undid his feet.

"My hands!" Duo exclaimed looking at his swollen hands. Cimarron slapped her head. 

"I forgot, that another reason I had to pilot her. Because it causes guys to swell, something in the system." Cimarron shrugged and led the way out.

"Dose it only swell the hands? Is it permeant?" Duo asked following Cimarron out of the MS. 

"Depending on long your in there, depends on how much is swelling and for how long. If we get ice on it it'll take the swelling down." Cimarron smiled, they reach the floor. Quatre came running up.

"Duo, are you all right? What happen?" Quatre took Duo's hands.

"I'm ok. I learned my lesson though." Duo smiled.

"And what is that Braid boy?" Cimarron asked.

"Don't play with other peoples Mobil Suit." Duo laughed. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right it was short I know and it took me forever to finish (i have a job now plus school). Here is the deal. I have a sad story, a funny one and about 3 other stories running around my head, and little time. So unless I get some response back to this story I am putting it on permeant hold. I have several good parts written on paper in my notebook. But comments or they'll stay there.

Jelfia E. Maleak (authoress)

P.S. school is out for good now. :) but i have 25 stories waiting to be written. 


End file.
